yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Saejima
'Makoto Saejima '''is an OC attending Yamano Highschool and the secretary of the Student Council. Owned and design by Jaredof/Dakuni. Appearance Makoto has brown hair cut in a bob style with two bangs on the front, reddish to orange inquisitive eyes, and a light smile. She's a bit short and light, and wears a white and red variant of the female blazer, along with the armband of Student Council on her left arms and brown knee high stockings. Personality Makoto has the dangerous persona. Witnessing murder will cause her to pepper-spray the murderer before restraining them. Upon a corpse she will run up to warn a teacher, and if she notices suspicious behavior, she will send the student to the guidance counselor. She possesses a pepper-spray. She's known for her very compassionate and helping nature, always asking if someone needs help or anything. She also possesses a very tight sense of justice and a little rebellious side and wouldn't hesitate to do something that might seems illegal to help someone in need. Everyone in school likes her, and she likes everyone or almost. Background Makoto is the second daughter of a public prosecutor, and very early demonstrated a genuine will to help people in need, whoever they might be. Her sister, already adult, was a police officer, and she quickly became her model in life. She kept this side while growing up and even went with her dad and sister on trials and such. Seeing how dedicated her family was to bring justice in this world, this definitely confirmed her taste for later. She joined various clubs and organizations throughout middle school, and always did her best to help her comrades with their various problems, offering herself as a mediator between the teacher corp and the student body. The young girl quickly became appreciated and gained many friends that followed her through her entire middle school life. When she entered Yamano High, she applied immediately to the Student Council, and was accepted very shortly afterwards as the secretary. She was very happy, since it implied she'd had many contacts with students in the highschool, and would help with everything related to clubs. Since that day, she's in the student council and patrols the clubs, and became quite known as a great helper figure in school. However, some rumors say she did a few things illegal, including theft and trespassing in private area to help someone, but none have been confirmed. Relationships * The Student Council : She's on good terms with all of them, although she thinks Takahashi Masayoshi would be a much better president than Megamo Saiko. * Her sister : She's a model to her eyes, and she wants to became a police officer like her later in life. Her sister supports her wish 100%. * Nari Enomoto : She suspects the delinquent girl of thievery and assault on a few students and would like to catch her on act, she might be one of the few persons she dislikes. Quotes Trivia * She's based upon Makoto Niijima from ''Persona 5. Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Student Council Category:Dangerous Category:2nd Years Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Students